Punched Out!
by Dalek Prime
Summary: In Randy's time as the Ninja he's faced killer robots, stanked students and even killer potatoes. But today, he faces his greatest challenge yet: his girlfriend's sister. Randy/Alya.


A/N: I don't own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja or Miraculous Ladybug

* * *

"Seriously, you don't have to do this" Alya reasoned to her lover "Just apologize and maybe she''ll just punch you in the arm and call it even"

Randy didn't response right away, he was to focused on the fight ahead of him. Sure, this wasn't exactly a battle to the death with a stanked student or a killer robot sent by Mcfist, but it was an important fight to Randy none the less. Ever since he decided to stay in Paris with his long distance girlfriend for the Christmas season, Randy had been facing opposition ever since he stepped off the plane. While Alya's parents were very accepting of their daughter's new boyfriend, the same could not be said for his lover elder sibling, Nora, who was a professional mixed martial artist, and she nothing but ill will toward her younger sister's American lover.

From not being able to speak French very well to his clothing, the secret hero was met with nothing but contempt from his lover's sister. Randy understood that Nora was just being protective of her younger sibling, but the constant insults she threw at him were starting to truly irritate him. Last night, Nora's hatred for Randy reached fever pitch during last night's dinner when she stated that Randy seemed like the kind of person would be unable to protect Alya from an Akuma attack. Naturally, this upset Randy since he was the secret hero of Norrisville and thus matched Nora shout for shout until finally he made the rather poor decision to challenge the MMA fighter to a one on one match to prove that he could defend Alya.

So, here he was, in the ring with with a woman who has broken the spines of many a man before the freshman. Has one would expect, his girlfriend was against the idea from the start, but she knew from dating Randy by now that he wasn't going to back down from a fight that her sister had started. She attempted to talk Nora out of the fight earlier in the day, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. For the fight, Nora wore her MMA fighting uniform and demanded to be called by her ring name 'Anasi' while Randy wore a black sleeveless shirt and red sweat pants.

"I have to do this, Alya" Randy replied "I'm not going to let your sister just push me around!"

"So, your going to get torn apart by her instead?" his lover replied sharply "I've seen Nora fight, she won't stop until your knocked out!"

"Then I guess I'll just have to knock her out first" the freshman reasoned with a confident smirk

Alya only grimaced in response to her boyfriends bravado, making Randy stop smiling in return, knowing that she didn't find any of this funny.

"Do you even know how to fight?" Alya questioned "Nora knows five different forms of martial arts and I haven't seen you throw so much as a slap at someone who wasn't Howard!"

In that moment, Randy wanted to say that he did know more forms of hand to hand combat than Alya's elder sibling thanks to his time training in the Nomicon, but to do so would of course mean that she would know his secret identity and thereby put her in danger of those who wanted him dead in the process. He wanted to desperately to tell her that he was Ninja so he could better explain as to why he kept missing their dates while she was in America, then again, she had been forced to reschedule a few of their dates for unknown reasons as well, and while Randy was certain that his lover wasn't seeing anyone else, he had a feeling that she had secret of her own.

"Hey, we doing this or what?" Howard asked as he approached the two young lovers

Alya turned her anger away from Randy and instead gave her lover's best friend a furious glower in his direction that instantly made the other American boy shut up and go back to where he originally was standing. When Randy had come to Paris to visit Alya, he failed to mention that Howard had tagged along for the trip, and while the young vlogger had no ill-will toward the heavy-set ginger, she did have to admit that he did get on her nerves every now and again. This was one such time. It wasn't just Howard who was watching the match, but several of Alya's friends as well after Howard texted everyone the night before about the fight. while several of Alya's friends came to support Randy, there were those who came to place wages on how fast it would take Anasi to wipe the floor with Cunningham's face.

"Tubby's right - let's do this, punk!" Nora called out from her side of the ring

Alya shot a glare at her sister to get her to be quiet to which Anasi shrugged off. Seeing that his lover was clearly upset over the whole matter, Randy reached out and gently took Alya's chin in his hand and made her look him in the eye.

"Hey, I'll be fine" Randy gently assured her with a warm smile "I got you in my corner for luck"

"Well, your going to need it" Alya answered, feeling some of her anger leave her body as she did

With that, Randy gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on the lips before turning to face his opponent. Now Initially, Randy had assumed that they would start the fight at the sound of a bell or someone telling them to begin the match, but what Nora didn't tell Randy that since this wasn't an official match that the rules didn't apply here. Case in point was in when the second that the secret hero of Norrisville turned around and caught a face-full of Nora's fist. The surprise right-hook knocked Randy to the floor in a painful daze. Howard and Nino of course gave their expert diagnosis on the sucker punch.

"DAAAAAMMMMN!" they shouted in unison

"Ding, ding, runt, school's in session!" Anasni taunted the downed freshman

"Nora that wasn't fair!" Alya chastised her sister

"This is a non-regulation fight, little sis" Nora explained "which means I don't have to play nice!"

"Well...that's good to know" a voice slowly said from the ring's floor

Nora looked down to see Randy slowly picking himself off of the floor and back to his feet. Everyone, including Anasi herself, were taken aback by how the freshman had managed to come back from such a powerful blow. Randy, now sporting a deep bruise on his cheek, spit out a mouth full of blood at Nora's feet in defiance of the MMA fighter.

"That means I don't have to either" he finished as he took a fighting stance "Let's go"

Nora let out a dismissive 'humph!' at Randy's challenge before throwing another punch in his direction, but rather than knock him down again, the younger boy instead threw up his arm to block the oncoming punch and side stepped to right to avoid another haymaker coming in from the other side. Acting quickly, Randy gave several quick jab to Nora's side before jumping back. Nora, as was everyone else watching the match, was surprised by the American teen's sudden fighting prowess. Anasi quickly shrugged off her bewilderment and changed at the boy, this time jumping up and delivering a strong knee-strike to Randy's torso, making him stumble back in doing so.

Nora kept up the attack by throwing a few jabs to Randy's chest and face before picking him up and throwing him to the ground. She then tried to stomp on his face had Randy rolled out of the way at the last second and jumped back to his feet. Anasi rushed him again with a wild punch coming at him, but this time Randy managed to evade it with a sudden side-step to right and caught Nora's face with a strike across her cheek that made her lose her balance before ending the move with kick to her lower torso that nearly knocked the wind out of her before punching the side of her face with another strong blow that made her stumble back a bit.

As the fight went on, the crowd cheered for either Nora or Randy, all the while Howard and Nino talked among themselves about each of the fighters.

"You see Nino, Randy's nasty" Howard commented "Nora's bogging"

"Nora's like a berserker" the young DJ retorted "She'll peg Randy, you'll see"

Back in the ring, Anasi lunged at the teen again, this time jumping up and sending a spinning kick that the hero of Norrisville barley managed to dodge. Once Nora had landed from the failed attack, Randy suddenly rushed forward and swiped his fingers across the Nora's face, just above her right eye to be precise, before moving back.

"What was that?" the MMA Fighter asked with a mocking laugh

"Just the right cut above the eye" Randy calmly answered

Just then, Nora felt something dipping into her eye. Thinking that it was just sweat, she wiped the substance away in order to clear her vision. But as she looked at the 'sweat' she suddenly realized that her hand was covered in blood.

"The kind that bleeds" her opponent furthered with a small grin on his face

As more blood poured into Anasi's eyes, her vision became blurred. However, rather then end the fight, she instead let out a furious cry before charging at the boy again. She delivered another painful punch to Randy's stomach before catching his hair and striking him several times in the face before Randy managed to block another punch and send a karate chop to the older girl's shoulder that forced her to release her hold on him. Keeping up the attack, he then struck Anasi directly in the face, breaking her noose in one punch. Nora stumbled back in pain, clutching her now broken appendage as blood continued to pour down into her eye and further blur her vision.

Meanwhile, the crowd's cheers grew louder, although now it was more for Randy than it was for Nora at this point. However, the one person who stayed silent during the fight was Alya. The young girl had never felt such a strange combination of awe and anger in her life. On one hand, she was amazed by how well her boyfriend was holding his own in the fight, but on the other hand, she infuriated that it had to come to this. Watching the boy she loved and her sister beating one another to a bloody pulp was not something she took any pleasure in. However, she still couldn't help but be in wonder of how her lover moved in the ring, the way he seemed to deconstructed every move Nora made and almost counter it at every turn. She then glanced over to Howard, who had his arms crossed and was smirking during the whole fight. It was as if he knew that his best friend could hold his own against the MMA fighter.

Perhaps this was the secret reason why Randy had ducked out on several of their dates. Maybe he was training to better protect her from the constant robot and monster attacks that plagued Norrisville like the Ninja. granted, it wasn't like she needed saving, considering that she herself was a wielder of a Miraculous. There were times that she longed to tell him of her other identity, but she knew that if she did there was a chance that Ladybug could revoke her of her powers and she could never be Rena Rouge again. Suddenly, Alya's thoughts snapped back to the here and now when she heard another rage-filled cry from her older sister.

Nora rushed toward Randy and suddenly scooped him up in her arms and began to squeezed his body tightly in her embrace. Randy managed to pull his arms free, thus allowing him to box both of Anasi's ears and force her to let go as she staggered back, stunned from the hit. Randy persisted with the attack by striking her right shoulder. Nora swung a wild fist at him that he blocked before hitting her arm with a chop and backing , Nora felt no pain from the blow and assumed that he had only grazed her.

"Was that a tickle?" Nora mocked

"Nope, that was a nerve bundle in your deltoid" her younger opponent corrected "It might not have hurt, but you won't be using that arm any time soon"

Just as he had said that, Anasi felt her right arm start to go numb. at this point, any MMA fighter would concede to the fight and take the loss, but it would be a cold day in hell before Anasi would lose to some punk from America who was sleeping with her little sister. With an almost animal like roar, Nora raced forward before jumping into the air and strike Randy with a double spin-kick. while Randy was stunned, she landed in front of him and punched him across the face with her good arm before bringing it back around for strong back hand. She then ended the attack by grabbing the teen by the head and throwing him face-first into a knee strike that left him in a daze. She then punched him several more times in the face that sent him falling to the ground once again.

Everyone, including Alya, gasped in horror as the savagery they had just bared witness to. However, Howard seemed unfazed by his friends fresh wounds, already knowing what was about to happen next.

"He's dusted. Randy's dusted!" Nino said in shock

"Nah, Randy ain't gonna shiv" Howard denied casually "you'll see"

As Randy struggled to pick himself back up, Nora suddenly grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up to face her. Alya wanted to shout and beg her sister to stop the fight, but her words were caught in her throat. All she could do was watch in horror at what was unfolding in front of her.

"Your finished, runt!" Anasi snarled in Randy's face

Suddenly, Randy slammed his forehead into nora's broken nose, making her cry out in pain she she let go of the boy, thus allowing him to stand on his on two feet again.

"You don't get it, do you Nora?" he asked sharply

Nora swung another fist as him, however Randy blocked it and punched her in the jaw, making her spray a mouth full of blood out of the ring and all over Chloe's cloths, making the mayor's daughter scream in both anger and horror. Nora threw another punch, only this time Randy caught her fist and took her arm into a vice-like grip with both hands.

"This isn't a ring" he continued "this is an operating table"

With every once of strength he had, he flipped Nora over his shoulder and onto the ground where he then put his leg around her neck and kept her pinned to the ground.

"And I'm the surgeon!" he proclaimed

At this point, the crowd was chanting Randy's name as they watched him hold down the MMA fighter. Nora thrashed furiously in Randy's grip, but without the use of her other arm, she was unable to even so much as pick herself up to continue the fight. Randy beamed with pride at his coming victory. Once he broke Nora's arm, she would never again have the nerve to call him weak again. But just as he was about to put pressure on Nora's arm, he noticed Alya standing by the ring with a look of sorrow in her eyes. She didn't need to say anything to tell him to not wound her elder sister any more than he already had. Knowing that he couldn't go any further in the fight, he looked down at Nora, who was still struggling to get out of his hold on her.

"Tap out" he ordered simply

"No!" Anasi hissed back furiously

"Tap out, or I'll break your arm" the secret hero demanded "then I'll work on the other one"

Nora glared daggers at the younger boy. She hadn't lost a match yet and here she was at the mercy of some kid from the states. But just from seeing the look in the boy's eyes she knew that Randy wasn't bluffing, and if she lost her arm, her career as a fighter would be shot down the drain. So, with a deep growl in anger, Nora took her hand and tapped on Randy's arm to let him know that she surrendered. With that, Randy released his hold on the older women as he stood triumphantly before cheering crowd, even Ayla cheered for her boyfreind's victory. Randy then turned to face Nora and held out a hand to help her back to her feet. The MMA fighter at first looked at the outstretched in a mix of disgust and anger, but after several seconds, she relented and took hold of his hand and was thereby helped back to her feet. Once she had stood up, Anasi held up Randy's hand as sign to the onlookers to she accepted his win over her.

With that, Randy climbed out of the ring and immediately went straight to Alya, whom he instantly held in a loving embrace to which she returned in kind. The freshman wanted to kiss her, but he was pretty sure that she wouldn't appreciate the taste of his blood in her mouth. As they the two lovers held one another in a tight hug, the other teens rushed over to congratulate the young victor.

"That was amazing, Randy!" Mariette exclaimed "I can't believe you beat Anasi!"

"How did you do those moves?" Adrien asked

"I know kung-fu" Randy replied, doing his best Neo impression as he did

"Alright people pay-up!" Howard called out "you know the bet: ten bucks from everyone who bet against Randy!"

As the crowd turned to face Howard and paid him his earnings, Alya looked over to Nora, who was sitting alone on the side of the ring. She looked over to Randy, who nodded and let let her be at her sisters side. As the young vlogger approached, Nora looked away in shame.

"You brought this on yourself, you know" she began in a scolding voice "your lucky no one else knows about this fight, or your record would shot. Hell, you could've even gone to prison for pulling a stunt like this! I mean, fighting someone younger than, and for what?! I don't know why you hate Randy so much, but this little rivalry stops here and now!"

"I just thought he wouldn't be strong enough to protect you" Nora admitted "all those reports of monsters and robots in Norrisville freaked me out, ok? I wasn't there to protect you and when I saw Randy, well, he just looked like some kinda weak little dork"

"I guess he proved you wrong then, didn't he?" her younger sister pointed out "seriously Nora, you can't just judge everyone who you don't think is strong enough to protect me. And furthermore, we've been over this: I don't need protection in the first place!"

"I just care about your safety, sis" Nora replied meekly "I couldn't save you from those Akuma attacks, hell, I couldn't even save you from myself!"

Alya suddenly hugged her elder sibling. Nora was surprised at first, but gently returned the hug in kind.

"You'll always be my first protector, Nora. Nothing is going to change that" she assured her "come on, let's get you some bandages"

Anasi nodded in response before Alya helped her to her feet and let her on her for support as to limped over to the nearest med-kit in the building.

"Did you know he could fight like that?" Nora inquired

"No, I didn't" Alya answered

"Well, you need to find out where he trains and sign-up" the MMA fighter informed her "seriously, the guy fights like a ninja"

Alya was stunned by those words for just a moment. As she helped her sister limp away from the scene, she looked back over to Randy, who was now posing to the crowd like a certain hero from Norrisville.

"He sure does..." Alya noted suspiciously


End file.
